College Mates
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: What would happen if Luke and Lorelai went to college together? Would they be best friends or could they end up being MUCH more. LL of course, Please R&R. Chapter 17 IS UP FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…YET!

A/n: Hey everyone, so many people did not like the idea of me writing a story about Luke and Lorelai in High School, so I decided to write about them in college. There is no Rory (Yet, I may decide to include her later). This story may be very ooc because it's hard to make it in character at different ages and surroundings. Anyways please tell me what you think and REVIEW. I hope you enjoy!

XOXOX

"Lorelai!" Emily called getting ready to make the trip of one of the most important moments in her daughter's life.

"Coming mother!" Lorelai responded and ran down the stairs.

"Young lady you're going to college, you need to learn manners, you cannot run down the stairs, you simply walk." Lorelai stood their not even listening to her mother's remark.

"Where is dad?" Lorelai asked, going over to his study to see if he was in there.

"He loaded all of your luggage into the car. Let's go and meet him." Emily suggested.

"Okay."

_At Yale_

"Wow, it's even cooler than what I remember," Lorelai said taking a look around.

"See that over there?" Richard asked. "That was my Dorm during my senior year."

"Wow," Lorelai said admiring the big buildings.

"Well it looks like this is your dorm," Richard said as they walked to another huge building. They walked in and when they got to a room with the number 7 on it they stopped. Lorelai put the key in the door and gently turned the knob.

"Wow," Lorelai said looking at the room.

"You got lucky with this dorm room." Richard said as they went back to the truck and started to unload it.

_A few hours later_

The Gilmore's unpacked and said their goodbyes. Lorelai was happy to finally be on her own.

Suddenly another suit mate arrived.

"Hi, I'm Brooke," The young girl with pin straight, brown hair said.

"Lorelai," Lorelai greeted and shook Brooke's hand.

"So, how do I know what room is mine?"

"Well, it should say your initials on the door, what's you last name?"

"Saina."

"So your initials are B.S, wow you must have gotten made fun of a lot in middle school," Lorelai said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me." Brooke replied sweetly.

"So, it looks like we're roomies."

"Thank goodness, all the way here I was freaking out that I would be stuck with mean or weird people, but you seem pretty nice and normal to me." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was scared too." The two girls heard a noise in the living room and went to check it out. They met two more suite mates, Haley, and Becky. Haley was a short brunette with curly hair, she seemed very sweet. Becky was a tall blonde who seemed nice but a little snobbish.

At dinner

"Wow the food here is really good," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I heard that they have pretty good college food compared to other colleges," Replied Brooke.

"Yeah, I am a really picky eater yet I still like it." Haley said.

"So what's your major's?" Lorelai asked.

"English," Haley said.

"Drama," Replied Brooke.

"Biology," Becky said.

"That's cool." Lorelai replied.

_A Few weeks later_

The girls walked outside their Dorm and decided that later that day they would go to the first baseball game of the season (A/n: I know that it wouldn't already be baseball season but just go with me.)

Brooke, Becky and Haley got seats right next to where the team met before every inning; Lorelai was going to meet them as soon as she finished studying. It was the beginning of the game and the girls decided to rate all the guys.

"What do you guys think of number 3?" Brooke asked.

"Eh, he is alright, how about number 10?" Asked Becky.

"Not bad, whoa check out number 7" Haley said.

"Can you say HOTTIE!" Brooke said and Becky agreed. Lorelai than came up to the three girls.

"Hey you guys, I finally finished." Lorelai said.

"Great, we were just checking out some of the guys on the team," Brooke replied.

"Yeah there are some hot ones." Lorelai said scanning the field. The game finally began.

Lorelai hooked eyes with the third baseman, he shyly grinned and went back to the game.

"Looks like someone has the hots for you girlfriend," Haley said. Lorelai smiled and went back to watching the game, sneaking glances at the third baseman every once and a while.

_After the game_

The girls were about to leave when Brooke spoke up and said, "Go talk to him."

Lorelai smiled, "No way!"

"Well it looks like you won't need to," Brooke said smiling.

"Huh?"

"Hi," Someone said coming up behind Lorelai. Lorelai turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lorelai," Lorelai said holding out her hand.

"Luke." He said shaking her hand.

XOXOX

A/n: okay not a great start but I am hoping that this story has potential. Please tell me what you think and **review**! **I love reviews and they motivate me to write more**. Anyways please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...YET**_

_**A/n: Thanks you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated them. OMG i just figured out who Anna is, she is Jess's dads girlfriend (FREAKY) Anyways Please Review and i hope you all ENJOY! **_

_**Last time on college Mates  
**_

_After the game_

_The girls were about to leave when Brooke spoke up and said, "Go talk to him." _

_Lorelai smiled, "No way!" _

"_Well it looks like you won't need to," Brooke said smiling._

"_Huh?" _

"_Hi," Someone said coming up behind Lorelai. Lorelai turned around and smiled. _

"_Hey, I'm Lorelai," Lorelai said holding out her hand._

"_Luke." He said shaking her hand._

"So you play baseball," Lorelai stated.

"Yeah, that's the only real reason I came here, I got a scholarship for it," Luke explained.

"Wow, that's cool. I'm not good at any sports," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I'm sure you're good at something. So are you a junior?" Luke asked.

"No, actually I am freshman."

"Really?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm a sophomore."

"Well, I got to go study for one of my classes," Lorelai said upset that she had to go, but she knew that if she didn't she wouldn't do very well in her class.

"Oh, okay." Luke said disappointed.

"Here," Lorelai said while giving him a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it. "Call anytime," Lorelai said with a smile and walked off.

_At Lorelai's Dorm_

Lorelai walked through the door and put her keys on the table.

"So, who was the hottie?" Brooke asked while sitting on the couch reading Seventeen Magazine and drinking a coke.

"Luke Danes," Lorelai said with a smile. Suddenly Brooke choked on her coke making Lorelai very confused

"That was Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, why do you know him?"

"Not really, but I have heard a lot about him," Brooke said.

"Spill!"

"Well, I sort of heard that he has a girlfriend that he is really serious with, but maybe they broke up."

"Oh," Lorelai said and sunk down into the couch.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea, we have only been here for 3 weeks, we need to put our selves out there," Brooke said.

"Yeah," Lorelai said trying to stop thinking about Luke.

"Well I heard there is a party this weekend, at this guy's house and supposedly everyone is going to be there, so you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, my friend Matt has two hot friends and he said that he would be happy to hook us up with them," Brooke said doing her best to convince Lorelai.

"Okay lets go than."

"Great I will call him later."

Suddenly the phone rang…

_(I wonder who it could be.)_

_XOXOX _

_A/n: Sorry it was so short guys, but I am trying my best. I know that that chapter majorly sucked but I needed it for what I am planning to do with this story, Anyways please REVIEW and tell me what you think. BTW if you want me to write you a reply back I will, cause I love doing that (Yeah I know I'm weird) Anyways tell my if I should continue with this story._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You all know that I (Unfortunately) own nothing

A/n: I am sorry it took so long, I am so thankful for all of you reviews. Please continue telling me what you think. I hope you enjoy!

XOXOX

**Last on College Mates:**

"_Well, my friend Matt has two hot friends and he said that he would be happy to hook us up with them," Brooke said doing her best to convince Lorelai._

"_Okay lets go than." _

"_Great I will call him later." _

_Suddenly the phone rang…_

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey, Lorelai its Luke," Luke said nervously.

"Um…hey, so what's up?"

"Well me and some of my friends are going to the pub on campus tomorrow night and I wanted to know if you would like to join us?" Luke asked.

"Could my friend come too?" Lorelai politely asked.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"So we'll be there around 11:00 is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." The two of them hung up the phone with smiles on their faces.

"So was that lover boy?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah that was him."

"So, what did he say?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"He invited me to a pub with a bunch of his friends for tomorrow," Lorelai said trying her best to hide the grin on her face.

"Cool, so are you going to go?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, and you are going to go with me!" Lorelai said grinning.

"What? How did I get rooked into this?"

"Well, if Luke does have a girlfriend and she comes to the pub I won't look like an idiot and have no one to hang out with."

"I don't know Lorelai…" Brooke said.

"There will be LOTS of hot guys there!" Lorelai said trying to convince Brooke.

Brooke's eyes shot up "Count me in," She said and smiled.

The next day was filled with work and studying and Lorelai and Luke were both really excited for that night.

"I have nothing to wear!" Lorelai said getting frustrated.

"Are you kidding me you have the cutest clothes and plenty of them!" Haley said.

"Well, than can you help me pick out an outfit?" Lorelai asked and the 3 girls nodded.

"Well is this casual?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, we are just going to the pub and hanging out with a group of people."

"Okay so how about these jeans," Brooke said to a pair of cute tight dark jeans, "and this top." Brooke held up a Blue halter top that fit Lorelai perfectly and brought out her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, that perfect! Thank you! You guys are life savers!" Lorelai said to all of the girls and headed to the bathroom to put on her make up.

_After all of the primping_

"How do I look?" Lorelai said while twirling.

"Like you just walked out of a Maybelline photo shoot," Haley said and smiled.

"Thanks. Brooke are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one minute!" Brooke said and came out 5 minutes later.

"Okay let's go!" Lorelai said excitedly.

At The Pub

"Hey," Lorelai said to Luke and a bunch of his friends.

Luke turned around, "Hey."

"This is my friend Brooke, she was also at the game with me."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said and shook Brooks hand.

In their group there was Josh, a cute guy that looked as if he had just come from and aftershave commercial, he had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Luke also introduced Lorelai to Bryan, Jordan, Aaron, Kelly, and Sammie. Lorelai smiled.

"So, I here you're a freshman, do you have any idea what you want to be?" Josh asked.

"Not really, I am trying a lot of different things and hopefully I will land upon something that I am really good at." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah, me too," Josh said.

"So are you also on the baseball team?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm an outfielder."

"That's cool. So you are a sophomore?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually I'm a junior."

"Oh, so you have been here for a while…"

While Lorelai and Josh continued to talk Luke watched from a distance. He had been talking to Sammie, but couldn't help but notice how Josh and Lorelai seemed to really hit it off. Even know Luke knew it was wrong to feel jealous, especially when he was talking to his girlfriend (A/n: Sammie and Luke are a couple, I know it sucks but stick with me. Oh and Lorelai doesn't know that yet) but he really liked Lorelai.

"Luke!" Sammie said for the fifth time.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay you seem kind of distracted?"

"I'm fine."

"Come on," Sammie said while dragging Luke over to where Josh and Lorelai were talking.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sammie asked Josh and Lorelai. Lorelai noticed that Sammie's hand was around Luke's waste and couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. Sammie was a tall brunette with light brown eyes. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and was straight with a little wave at the ends.

"Well we were just talking about our high schools." Josh said.

"Oh, so Lorelai where do you come from?" Sammie asked.

"Hartford."

It had been two hours and Luke hadn't said barely anything to Lorelai all night.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

XOXOX

A/n: Sorry I know that was like the worst chapter known to man but I promise it WILL get better. Anyways I am sorry it was short and bad and I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but in spite of all that please **REVIEW** and tell me what you think. **PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS** because I would like to know what you guys would want to see happen so that I can make this story better. I hope to update really soon! Also if you have any questions about the story please ask!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/n: Okay so it's been a while since I updated and I am sorry, but I am so stressed and I have finals from now until June 10th so after that I will be free and update as fast as the speed of light lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy and remember to REVIEW!_

_**Last on College Mates:**_

_It had been two hours and Luke hadn't said barely anything to Lorelai all night. _

"_Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Can I talk to you for a second?" _

"Um…sure." Luke and Lorelai walked toward the bathrooms away from the crowd. "What's up?"

"I don't get you," Lorelai said.

"Well there's not much to get," Luke stated.

"You are the one who invited me here and you have barely even said a word to me all night!" Lorelai said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you talking with Josh and I didn't want to interrupt. You could always have come up and talked to me."

"Well you were always with that Sammie girl. So what are you two anyways?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…well…we have been an on and off couple since freshman year." Luke said embarrassed to be talking about her with Lorelai.

"Are you two serious?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke answered a little too quickly. Lorelai tried her best to hide the grin forming on her lips.

"Okay, well we should probably go back to the party before all the beer is gone," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"Yeah probably." He replied and they both walked back to the group.

"Hey," Sammie said and approached Luke with a quick kiss. Lorelai frowned and walked away.

'_Okay so he's taken, it's not that big of a deal we can still be friends. Okay so he's gorgeous and has the prettiest eyes and the sweetest smile and smells really good…ugh what am I doing. Of course he is taken! Well Josh is cute too, ugh I am going to drive myself insane.' Lorelai thought._

As Lorelai was busy arguing with herself Josh approached. "You okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, just really tired."

"So have you heard about the huge party on Sunday?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, it sounds awesome."

"So are you going with anyone?" Josh asked masking his nervousness extremely well.

"Not really, I mean I have a backup but other than that no."

"Cool, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to the party."

"Um…yeah that sounds great," Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Great, so it's on Saturday and its casual."

"Sounds perfect, here," Lorelai said while giving him her cell number and dorm address.

"Cool, so I will call you later when I get more info on the party."

"Sounds good," Lorelai looks at her watch. "Crap, I have to go, have you seen Brooke anywhere?"

"Yeah I think I saw here talking to Bryan about 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks."

_Back in the Dorm_

"So, who is that Bryan guy I saw you talking to?"

"Well, we just met but he seems really cool. He comes from…" Brooke went on and on about Bryan but Lorelai could barely hear a word she said. All Lorelai was thinking about was Luke, Sammie, and Josh.

"Oh and I don't think I will need Matt's friend for that party cause Bryan and I are going together." Brooke said excitedly.

"Yeah I don't think I will either." Lorelai replied.

"Really! Are you going with Luke?"

"No, you were right he has a girlfriend." Lorelai said with a slight frown on her face.

"Well than who are you going with?"

"Um…this guy I met named Josh."

"Oh yeah I remember him, he's cute." Brooke replied noticing the frown on Lorelai's face.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong Hun?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, I am just thinking. I mean why I am I upset I am going to the party next weekend with a really cute guy, but I thought that maybe I would go with Luke, but now I find out that he has a gorgeous girlfriend that's really nice. I mean at least if she was a bitch I would be able to compete with her and steal him away but she's perfect!"

"Wow!" Brooke replied, surprised at her friends sudden outburst.

_At Luke, Josh, and Bryan's dorm_

The three of them were sitting on the couch's drinking beers.

"So are you guys going to go to that party on Saturday?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, how about you Luke, you going?" Josh answered.

"I don't know, I might just hang out here."

"Oh come on man, you already have a date, you should come."

"I don't think I am going to go," Luke said and took another sip of his beer.

"So Bryan are you going with that girl that I saw you talking to? Pin straight brown hair and dark brown eyes, Brooke or something."

"Yeah we really hit it off. So who are you going with Josh?" Bryan asked and Luke took another sip of his beer.

"Lorelai." Josh said and smiled and Luke started to choke a little bit on his beer.

"Nice." Bryan said with a nod.

"Um I think I am going to make it an early night." Luke said and walked into his room. He picked up the phone and started to dial a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sammie, it's me Luke."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"So I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to the party on Saturday."

A/n: Okay so it's not my best but It's getting a little bit better. There will be a lot of jealousy coming up so keep reading. Anyway please give me some input and **REVIEW**. Also I would really like to know what everyone's take on the **season finale** was. Personally I think it was the worst finale ever and I could care less about Troubadours and the ending was horrible. I mean how could Lorelai be so stupid and how could Luke let her go!** Anyways tell me what you think of the season finale and of my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/n: It's been a while, I know, but school is almost over so after tomorrow I will be FINAL free. Okay so If I get 15 reviews or more or a little less I will update with in the next 2 or 3 days and continue so please review and ENJOY!

_Last time on College Mates:_

"_Yeah we really hit it off. So who are you going with Josh?" Bryan asked and Luke took another sip of his beer. _

"_Lorelai." Josh said and smiled and Luke started to choke a little bit on his beer. _

"_Nice." Bryan said with a nod. _

"_Um I think I am going to make it an early night." Luke said and walked into his room. He picked up the phone and started to dial a familiar number._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Sammie, it's me Luke." _

"_Oh hey what's up?" _

"_So I was just wondering if you would like to go with me to the party on Saturday." _

"Sure, I'd love to, but I may have to leave the party a little early."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Well I promised one of my friends that I would help her study for this class because she has a major paper that she has to write that is worth 30 of her grade."

"Okay, well I'll pick you up around 8."

"Great, I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up their phones and went back to what they were doing. Luke laid in his bed thinking about Josh and Lorelai. He knew that he liked Lorelai but he didn't know what to do. He was dating Sammie and before Lorelai came everything seemed great, but Luke knew he had to make up his mind.

The Night of the Party at 7:00 (Lorelai's Dorm Room)

"Knock Knock," Haley said and came into the room.

"Hey," Lorelai said.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked seeing that she was confused.

"Everything, I mean I don't know what to do, I like this guy but he has a girlfriend, and one of his really cute friends asked me out tonight for the party, but my heart just isn't in it. I don't know, maybe I should give the guy a chance." Lorelai rambled.

"Yeah, I think you should. Who are you talking about anyways?" Haley asked curiously.

"Well, this guy named Luke and his friend Josh." Lorelai replied.

"Wait a minute, Luke, as in Luke Danes?"

"Yeah, why, you know him?" Lorelai asked confused.

"No, not personally, but I have heard of him. He's a baseball player right?" Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, he is in one of my classes." Haley said.

"Really?" Haley nodded.

"Well anyways if Luke has a girlfriend I would give Josh a chance, you never know I mean he could be a really great guy."

"Yeah, thanks. So now that that issue is solved I have one more problem." Lorelai said.

"Which is…?"

"What I am going to wear. I'm thinking a Jean skirt, but I have no idea what top to wear." Lorelai said.

"Oh my God Lorelai this top is gorgeous! You have to wear it!" Haley held up pink spaghetti strapped low cut top.

"Whoa, I didn't know I brought that, thanks!" Lorelai replied and ran into the bathroom to change for the party. About 45 minutes later she came out ready for the night. She wore her hair up with curls hanging out and falling down. She wore pink flip flops that matched her top and looked in the mirror. When she was satisfied with the way she looked she exited her bedroom and went to see what everyone else was wearing.

Brooke had just come out of her room and she looked stunning. She wore Jeans with a purple halter, and she pulled her hair back into a messy bun letting her bangs hang down.

"Brooke you look amazing!" Lorelai said while walking up to her friend and giving her a hug.

"Me? Look at you!" Brooke said while returning the hug.

Later Bryan and Josh had come to the girls' dorm to pick them up. They walked to the party talking every so often and, when they arrived they were surprised to see how crowded it was. It seemed like everyone on campus had come. The four of them entered the party. Music was blasting and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"You want to dance?" Josh asked. Lorelai hesitated but accepted when she saw Luke and Sammie grinding on the dance floor.

Lorelai and Josh headed out to the dance floor and started to dance. After they became comfortable with each other they started to move a little closer together.

xoxox

Luke looked around and saw Lorelai and Josh dancing extremely close. "Do you want a drink?" Luke asked Sammie.

"Yeah thanks." Luke went to the keg and filled two cups of booze.

xoxox

Lorelai looked behind Josh and saw that Luke was no longer there. She than looked at Josh and saw him leaning in. She thought about what Haley said '_give him a chance' _kept running through Lorelai's head. Finally making up her mind she also leaned in and met him in a kiss. When they were both in need of air they pulled back, but immediately went in for another kiss. This one was much longer, their tongues caressed one another's and they stayed that way for a while.

xoxox

As Luke was walking back to Sammie with their drinks he saw Josh and Lorelai. It looked as if they were about to kiss. Luke stood still watching Lorelai hesitate to lean in, but than he saw it. They both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a long kiss but it still hurt Luke. He stood there having hope that maybe after the kiss Lorelai would regret it and walk away, but when he saw them both lean in again his heart fell. Luke went back to Sammie and started to once again dance with her.

After 5 minutes had passed Luke asked, "Hey you want to get out of here?"

"Sure" Sammie said and they both walked to the exit. Right before Luke was about to leave he glanced back at Lorelai, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, I think I am just going back to my dorm, I'm not feeling to good." Luke said to Sammie.

"Okay, well I have to get back to my roommate anyways, because of the paper, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye," They shared a quick peck on the lips and left.

a/n: Wow extremely short again I am so sorry, anyways I will update very soon cause after tomorrow I am school and final free! BTW this is a Luke and Lorelai story so they will eventually be together so just stick with me. Okay well please review**, if there are 15 reviews or so I will update in 2 or 3 days, so please review.** I know that that is lame but reviews are what keep me going so…please REVIEW

Coming up: Luke and his room mates talk about the party and Josh tells them what happened between him and Lorelai.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/n: Thank you for all of your reviews. So like I promised, I updated very quickly and I promise to do it again if you guys keep it up! Anyways I am glad that you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, and I hope you like this one so ENJOY! Suggestions are always welcomed.

On with the Story:

Last on College Mates:

_As Luke was walking back to Sammie with their drinks he saw Josh and Lorelai. It looked as if they were about to kiss. Luke stood still watching Lorelai hesitate to lean in, but than he saw it. They both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a long kiss but it still hurt Luke. He stood there having hope that maybe after the kiss Lorelai would regret it and walk away, but when he saw them both lean in again his heart fell. Luke went back to Sammie and started to once again dance with her._

_After 5 minutes had passed Luke asked, "Hey you want to get out of here?" _

"_Sure" Sammie said and they both walked to the exit. Right before Luke was about to leave he glanced back at Lorelai, but she wasn't there anymore. _

"_Hey, I think I am just going back to my dorm, I'm not feeling to good." Luke said to Sammie. _

"_Okay, well I have to get back to my roommate anyways, because of the paper, so I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"_Yeah, bye," They shared a quick peck on the lips and left_

The next day Luke woke up with a horrible headache and looked at his clock. It read 11:30. Luke quickly got out of bed and headed to the small kitchen in their dorm. He than grabbed a couple pills of Advil and quickly swallowed them after taking a sip of water. Luke than noticed that Josh's room was slightly open. He peeked in and was relieved to find Josh with no Lorelai.

"Hey man," Bryan said as he entered the living room area.

"Hey, so how was your night?" Luke asked while sitting on the couch.

"Not bad. Brooke and I are getting pretty close," Bryan replied and sat on the couch across from Luke. "So how was your night, I noticed you left early?"

"Yeah well Sammie had to tutor her friend and I wasn't feeling all that well."

Suddenly Josh walked out of his room and sat down next to Bryan on the couch. "So what are you guys talking about?" Josh asked.

"Last night," Bryan answered.

"Oh, yeah it was awesome," Josh said and Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So anything happen between you and Lorelai?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, we danced and made out a little bit but that was pretty much it, but something weird was going on with Lorelai," Josh said and Luke than looked up with hope in his eyes. "When it was like halfway through the party she started to ramble and freak out and I couldn't understand her. Eventually I took her back to her dorm so that she could calm down." Josh said.

"Did you comfort her?" Luke asked.

"No I let her roommates do that," Josh replied and Luke looked down and shook his head. He knew that Josh didn't deserve Lorelai, he hadn't had the best track record with woman and he probably didn't care too much for her. Lorelai needs someone who can give her what she needs, comfort her, and care for her…someone like him. He would have comforted her, he would do anything for her.

"So, I was thinking, since all three of us have a girlfriend now, or some kind of date," Bryan said as he motioned to Josh, "Why don't we go on like a group date." Luke and Josh than looked at each other like Bryan was crazy. "Oh come on you guys it's not that bad of an idea." Bryan said and Luke and Josh though it over.

"I'll do it if Lorelai wants to," Josh replied.

"Great, how about you Luke?"

"I don't know, group dates aren't really my thing, but I guess just this once I can do it." Luke replied, and than realized how awkward it would be between him and Lorelai, but if that was the only way he could be around her than he would take it.

"Okay, so we can ask the girls later, and than plan it."

"Okay, I'm going to go and get dressed and than maybe get some breakfast, I'll get back to you guys about the date thing." Luke said and left into his room.

xoxox

Lorelai's Dorm Room

Haley and Brooke lightly knocked on the door, "Lorelai are you awake?" Haley asked. When they got no answer they both entered the room. "Lorelai you need to wake up." Haley said while nudging Lorelai.

Lorelai gently stirred and than opened her eyes. "Hon, what's wrong?" Brooke asked.

Lorelai than remembered back to last night, she remembered Luke dancing with Sammie, and than she remembered back to the kiss, and than her freak out.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai said while sitting straight up in bed.

"What?" Both Haley and Brooke asked worried about their friend.

"I freaked out!" Lorelai screamed.

"Freaked out about what?"

"Josh and I, we kissed and than we kissed again and than I freaked out!" Lorelai screamed.

"What do you mean you freaked out? Why did you freak out?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I don't know, when I saw Luke and Sammie dancing and than I saw Josh leaning in and I thought about what you said," Lorelai said pointing to Haley, "and than I realized that you're right, I needed to give Josh a chance, and than after our first kiss we kissed again and than Luke was gone and I was freaking out, I mean …I don't know I am so confused!" '_WHERE DID HE GO? Probably off with Sammie' Lorelai thought. _

"Lorelai, Luke is taken, give Josh another chance," Haley said and Brooke agreed.

"I know but I just keep on thinking about him, I guess I will give Josh another chance, that is if he still wants to date me after my freak out."

"Lorelai, I am sure he still wants to go out with you, why don't you call him and apologize," Brooke said.

"Yeah I guess I will, can someone get me the phone?"

"Here," Haley said as she handed Lorelai the phone, "we will wait outside." Haley and Brooke than left the room.

Lorelai got the piece of paper with Josh's dorm phone number on it and quickly dialed.

Ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Um…hey,"

"Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, um I was just wondering if Josh was there," Lorelai answered nervously.

"Yeah he is hold on a minute," Luke said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but Lorelai could tell.

"Hello?" Josh asked.

"Um…hi Josh this is Lorelai."

"Oh, hi," Josh said not knowing what to say.

"I am so sorry for my break down yesterday, I don't know what happened," Lorelai explained.

"It's okay, I understand. So if you're up for it I was wondering if you wanted to go on a group date with me and a few of my friends. Bryan is going to ask your friend Brooke too, and Luke will be there with Sammie."

Lorelai tensed at the mention of Luke being there with Sammie. "Um…" _give him another chance_ kept playing in Lorelai's head, "sure."

"Great! So we were planning on doing it tomorrow night around 8 so… I'll call you later with more details. "

"Okay, I'll talk to you later than, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up.

xoxox

Bryan, Brooke, Lorelai, Josh, Luke, and Sammie all setup plans to meet tonight at the local diner for dinner.

Knock Knock

"Hey," Lorelai greeted Bryan and Josh.

"Hi," Josh greeted her with a hug and a smile.

"Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one minute I have to find my purse," Lorelai walked into her room grabbed her purse and went back to Bryan, Josh, and Brooke.

"Where are Luke and Sammie?" Brooke asked.

"They are going to meet us there, so we better start going," Josh said and they all walked out the door.

xoxox

"Hey you two," the group greeted Luke and Sammie.

"Hey, so we ready to get a seat?" Sammie asked. They all nodded.

"They got seated at a small booth." Luke, Sammie, and Bryan were on one side and Lorelai, Josh, and Brooke were on the other. (Lorelai and Luke were sitting straight across from one another.)

Luke snuck a glance at Lorelai and she looked at him, he quickly turned away not wanting to be caught staring. After they all ordered Josh put an arm around Lorelai. After seeing this Luke put his arm around Sammie…Brooke knew this was going to be a long night.

xoxox

Next up: What happens on the group date, will someone accidentally say their true feelings…?

A/n: **_I hope you enjoyed that chapter; it really was basically filler so the next chapter will have BIG ACTION. Okay so like last time if I get at least 15 reviews I will update VERY SOON possibly tomorrow or Thursday so please review!_**


	7. Meant to be

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/n: Okay so I promised I would update quickly if I got 15 or more reviews, so here it is! Thank you to all more reviewers, who have helped motivate me to continue this story, and please give me suggestions, so far I have had a few good ones and if I like the idea I will use it in my story, so please give me some. Anyways I hope you ENJOY!

Oh and I would like to thank cywen69 for giving me an awesome idea that was cute that I didn't even think of so THANKS!

_Last on College Mates:_

"_Hey you two," the group greeted Luke and Sammie._

"_Hey, so we ready to get a seat?" Sammie asked. They all nodded._

"_They got seated at a small booth." Luke, Sammie, and Bryan were on one side and Lorelai, Josh, and Brooke were on the other. (Lorelai and Luke were sitting straight across from one another.)_

_Luke snuck a glance at Lorelai and she looked at him, he quickly turned away not wanting to be caught staring. After they all ordered Josh put an arm around Lorelai. After seeing this Luke put his arm around Sammie…Brooke knew this was going to be a long night._

"So, how long have the 4 of you known each other?" Brooke said trying her best to ease the tension.

"Well Me, Luke, and Josh go way back," Bryan answered.

"And Sammie…?" Lorelai asked.

"No, we all met Sammie at the beginning of last year," Josh answered.

"So how long have you and Brooke known each other?" Bryan asked while starring into Brookes eyes.

"Well we met when we moved into our dorms…" Lorelai answered.

"Wow you two seem pretty close for people who basically just met a couple months ago, you must make friends easily," Josh answered.

"You could say that," Lorelai said and smiled up at him, he than gave her a quick peck on the lips. Luke sighed and turned to Sammie.

"So where are you guys from?" Sammie asked everyone.

"Um I'm from New York and Lorelai is from Connecticut," Brooke answered.

"Really? Luke's from Connecticut too! What part are you from?" Sammie asked.

"Well I lived in Hartford but I hated it there. I went to this prep school where all of the kids were snobs and always needed to get their way. I didn't really fit in there." Lorelai explained.

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Josh asked, and Luke squirmed in his seat.

"Yeah, but he ended up being a total jerk," Lorelai replied, "So Luke where did you live?"

"Stars Hollow, it's a small town."

"Sounds nice." As the others were talking Luke lightly kicked Lorelai's foot. Lorelai looked up at him and gently kicked his foot back. The two of them went on lightly kicking one another's foot and started to laugh.

The rest of the table, being totally oblivious, was very confused as to what was so funny, although Brooke had a clue.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked and once Luke and Lorelai realized that the whole table was watching them they stopped and they both had a sudden interest in their hands. Lorelai gently laid her foot on top of Luke, and they both looked up at each other and smiled. Neither one bothered to move their feet from this new comfortable position. Luckily the food came soon after and everyone began to eat.

Lorelai looked over at Josh and was grossed out by what she saw. He would chew with his mouth wide open and talk with his mouth full, most the time spitting his food all over the table. Lorelai was sickened by this and moved a little closer to the wall.

As Luke snuck another glance he saw Lorelai's look of disgust on her face. Of course mentally he was laughing because as Josh would talk he would spit things all over the table, half of the things would land on Lorelai as well. Luke gently caressed Lorelai's foot with his own and tried to help her feel more comfortable in her particular situation.

Feeling Luke's foot caress her own, Lorelai looked up at Luke with a face that said 'HELP ME'. Luke chuckled and than saw that Josh was too busy talking with everybody else that he didn't notice the open bottle of barbeque sauce next to him. He was about to knock it over, but luckily Luke reached over the table and grabbed it before it would fall onto Lorelai.

"Whoa buddy, watch what you're doing," Luke said to Josh.

"Sorry," Josh answered while chewing his burger and spit a piece on Luke. Of course Josh didn't notice and went back to talking to Sammie about what he did over the summer.

Lorelai looked over at Luke and mouthed "ew" to him. Luke nodded and wiped the soggy piece of Josh's burger off his shirt. He ended up getting Ketchup all over his shirt and sighed.

"What happened?" Sammie asked motioning to Luke's shirt.

"Um, I just dropped some ketchup on my shirt," Luke replied not wanting to embarrass Josh.

"Oh," Sammie said and went back to her conversation. Lorelai looked at her suspiciously. '_That was kind of weird. Sammie has been ignoring Luke almost the whole night…'_ Lorelai thought and looked back at Luke.

"Hey Luke, you mind coming to the water fountain with me to wipe some of this off?" Lorelai asked while pointing to her shirt.

"Sure, no problem." As soon as they got to the water fountain Lorelai wetted a few napkins.

"Come here," Lorelai said and Luke stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I'm getting the stuff off of your shirt, unless you want to walk around like that," Lorelai said.

"Thanks," Luke replied and Lorelai started to gently wipe his shirt. When she was done she looked up at Luke and noticed that they were closer than she had thought.

They both looked into the others beautiful blue eyes and stood like that for a few minutes. They both than began to lean in and were about a centimeter from touching the others lips. Just as Luke was about to seal the kiss there was a crash…causing them both to immediately separate.

They both than had a sudden interest in their shoes and stood there with bright red faces. Luke looked up and gave Lorelai a light kiss on the cheek. Before Lorelai had time to process what had just happened Luke walked back to the table. Lorelai grinned to herself and walked back to the table, still bright red.

Luckily everyone had finished their main meal and Josh was no longer stuffing his face.

This time Luke gently laid his foot on top of Lorelai's and couldn't hide the grin on his face any longer."

"What are you smiling about?" Bryan asked. Hearing this Lorelai looked up at Luke and grinned. They stayed that way for a minute too long and Bryan was beginning to understand why they were smiling. Of course Josh and Sammie were too oblivious to notice, and they just kept talking to one another.

Bryan smiled at Brooke knowing that she also knew why they were both grinning. Bryan than took Brooke's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Josh had finally stopped talking and noticed the four people around him grinning.

"So…anyone want dessert?" Josh asked.

"NO!" Luke and Lorelai shouted together, not wanting anymore stains on their shirt than they already had.

The 3 guys split the check, although Luke had to pay for Lorelai since Josh didn't bring enough money. Once they all left the restaurant they decided to walk around a little bit before heading back to their dorms.

"So that was fun," Josh said loud enough for the group to hear, but he was mainly talking to Lorelai.

"Mhmm," Lorelai replied. Luke grinned at her response.

The four of them began to pass some stores, when they came across a clothing store.

"Oh, you guys we have to go in here!" Brooke exclaimed with Lorelai agreeing.

"Fine, but make it quick," the boys replied, and they all entered the store. The boys followed the girls because there was no men's section of the store. Instead of following Lorelai Josh wondered to the other side of the store and took a few things from the table. Lorelai and Sammie were looking through some clothes (with Luke watching) When Josh came back with something in his hands. The 3 people looked up at Josh wondering what he was doing.

"Hey Lorelai! I think I found something you might want to buy," Josh said while holding up 3 lacy thongs. Luke was now hysterically laughing and Lorelai playfully hit him. Lorelai gave Josh a look of disgust and than walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Josh asked, and Luke began to laugh harder.

Later the three of them left the store and they started to walk back to their dorms. Since Lorelai and Brooke's dorm was the closest they all walked there. When they arrived, Brooke and Bryan shared a long goodnight kiss. As Josh began to go in to give Lorelai a kiss, Luke's stomach tightened, but he was relieved when Lorelai dodged the kiss and gave Josh a loose hug.

Brooke hugged Luke and than Sammie goodnight and Lorelai did the same, but when she hugged Luke she couldn't help but feel safe, and like it was meant to be.

After they said their goodnights Brooke and Lorelai walked inside.

"So how was your date?" Haley asked skipping into the room seeing Lorelai's smile.

xoxox

Coming up: Lorelai explains what happened to Haley and Brooke, and Luke and Lorelai play a nice little game of truth or dare.

A/n: Short again I know, but it's better than nothing right? I know there wasn't too much action in that but once Luke and Lorelai become closer there will be **MUCH MORE.** Okay so I hope you all enjoyed it and you guys know the routine, 15 or more reviews and I will update tomorrow or Saturday, so tell me what you think and please review.


	8. Truth or dare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/n: I am so sorry it took me so long to update today but I went to the beach with a few friends and we didn't get back for a long time so I am sorry I didn't update faster, although I promised that I would update today so I DID keep my promise. Okay that was a weird sentence, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_**IMPORTANT: okay so I decided to redo a big part of this chapter so PLEASE reread it and tell me what you think. The Truth and dare is very different now so read it and I hope you like this chapter better:).**_

I also want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for motivating me to go on with this story and update fast :).

I also want to give credit to cywen69 for once again having the best ideas for this story. If you have any more ideas keep em coming :).

OKAY ON WITH THE STORY

Last on College Mates:

_Later the three of them left the store and they started to walk back to their dorms. Since Lorelai and Brooke's dorm was the closest they all walked there. When they arrived, Brooke and Bryan shared a long goodnight kiss. As Josh began to go in to give Lorelai a kiss, Luke's stomach tightened, but he was relieved when Lorelai dodged the kiss and gave Josh a loose hug. _

_Brooke hugged Luke and than Sammie goodnight and Lorelai did the same, but when she hugged Luke she couldn't help but feel safe, and like it was meant to be. _

_After they said their goodnights Brooke and Lorelai walked inside. _

"_So how was your date?" Haley asked skipping into the room seeing Lorelai's smile._

"It was awesome!" Lorelai said while smiling, Brooke looked at her with a puzzled look.

"That's great, I told you that if you gave Josh another chance something good could happen!" As soon as Haley said that Lorelai's face fell.

"Oh no, there will definitely be nothing going on EVER between me and Josh!" Lorelai said with a disgusted look on her face thinking back to Josh's eating habits and what he said in the store.

"What? I am so confused," Haley said trying to figure out what Lorelai was saying. "I thought you said the date was great?"

"Oh, well it wasn't really **_my_** date that was great but more like Sammie's date that was great," Lorelai said trying to explain it to Haley.

"Oh, so did something happen between you two?" Haley asked knowing that she was obviously talking about Luke.

"Well not exactly. So Josh, my date, was chewing and talking at the same time and he ended up spitting food all over the place, usually it would land on me or Luke. So when Luke got this huge stain on his shirt I asked him if he would go with me to the water fountain to help wash basically all of Josh's food of our clothes. So than he said okay and I helped him get off the stains on his shirt, than when I was done I looked up and saw his beautiful blue eyes and than I just couldn't tare myself away. We were a centimeter from kissing, and than we hear a plate crash coming from the kitchen and we both separated. We were both really embarrassed so all we could do is look at our feet, and before I knew it Luke quickly kissed me on the cheek and went back to the table." Lorelai explained.

"Wow," Haley said, "your date was complicated," Haley continued while laughing.

"I was wondering why you two were all giddy," Brooke replied. Lorelai smiled but frowned when she thought about Sammie.

"Ugh, but he is still with Sammie, I don't know what I am going to do, I mean I like him SO much and I am pretty sure that he likes me but he still has a girlfriend!" Lorelai exclaimed and put her head in her hands.

"Did Sammie seem a little weird to you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, like she didn't even care about Luke, all she did was talk to Josh. When Luke got Ketchup on him she didn't even make an effort to help him," Lorelai said confused and removed her hands from her face.

"Yeah I know, and if I didn't know any better I would say that something was going on between Sammie and Josh," Brooke replied.

"Yeah," Lorelai said beginning to flashback to their group date. Josh and Brooke seemed to be very flirtatious with each other.

Suddenly the phone began to ring

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Hey," Luke said in his sexy voice.

"Hey!" Lorelai said and a smile immediately came to her face. Brooke and Haley immediately knew who called and decided to give Lorelai some privacy; they both left the room and went to see what Becky was up to. "Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, um you have Professor Smith right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered while waiting for Luke to go on.

"Well I missed one of the classes last week and I was wondering if you could help me catch up with what I missed?" Luke asked hoping that Lorelai would say yes.

"Sure," Lorelai replied and they both smiled.

"Great, so are you free tomorrow around 9?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but could we maybe do this at my dorm cause of a certain one of your roommates?" Lorelai asked hoping that Luke would understand.

"Of course," Luke replied.

"Okay so I'll see you than?"

"Yeah see you than." After they both said goodbye they hung up the phone with the biggest smiles on their faces, neither of them could wait for tomorrow night.

The next day went by slower than usual. The day was dark and cloudy and every once in a while people could feel a few rain drops. Luke and Lorelai couldn't stop thinking about each other and they were both VERY excited for that night.

xoxox

8:50

Luke stood outside of Lorelai's dorm waiting for a few more minutes to pass, he didn't want it to seem like he was TOO anxious to see her. At around 8:55 Luke decided to knock on the door.

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted and opened the door wider for Luke to come in.

"Hi," Luke said.

"Okay so all of my notes on Professor Smith's lecture are in my room so let's start," Lorelai said while leading Luke to her room.

Lorelai began to explain the English Professors lecture while pointing to her notes.

"He than explained a poem…" Lorelai went on and read the poem that Professor Smith had read to the class. As Lorelai was reading she couldn't help but notice Luke staring at her. When she finished she looked up and at Luke who was still staring at her.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"What?" Luke asked snapping out of his phase, "Oh yeah I'm fine," He continued with an extremely embarrassed look on his face, he was bright red and he tried his best to avoid Lorelai's gaze. Lorelai went on about the class and when they had finally finished it was about 10:30.

"And that's about it," Lorelai said.

"Thank you so much, I would be totally lost without you," Luke said and than quickly added, "in his class." Lorelai smiled and started to walk Luke out. They reached the door and Lorelai slowly opened it. They both looked outside and saw the most torrential storm they had ever witnessed.

"Wow," They both said.

"Luke you can't go out there," Lorelai said happy that she had a reason for him to stay.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Luke said smiling inside.

"Maybe you should stay the night…or at least until the storm dyes down," Lorelai offered.

"Um…sure thanks." Luke replied. They both than heard a loud boom of thunder and 7 different screams coming from Becky's room.

"What's going on in there?" Luke asked wondering why there were so many people in one room.

"I have no idea," Lorelai replied and walked over to the door. She knocked and was greeted by Becky.

"Hey Lorelai," Becky greeted.

"Hey," Lorelai replied and peeked into the room. She saw Haley, Brooke, and 4 other girls that she had never met all sitting in a circle on the floor telling stories. "What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh well we were just telling stories and sharing girl stuff, you want to join?" Becky asked.

"I would, but I have a guest over, maybe later," Lorelai replied.

"Well your guest could join too," Becky said.

"Well I don't think he's to into girl stuff," Lorelai said while giggling.

"Oh," Becky said now understanding that her guest was not a girl.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later," Lorelai replied while closing the door. She than turned back to Luke and said. "They're having a slumber party and talking about girl stuff."

"Oh, well if you want to join them I can just sit out here," Luke said pointing to the couch.

"That's sweet but I think they have enough people in there for right now, why don't we go into my room and chill?"

"Okay," Luke replied while once again following Lorelai into her room. Lorelai turned on a few lamps and sat on her bed. Luke sat on the other side of the bed. They both talked for a while and than they sat in a comfortable silence for about 3 minutes until Lorelai said, "I'm bored." Luke chuckled.

"What do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Oh I know!" Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Lorelai shouted excitedly.

"No way!" Luke responded.

"Please!" Lorelai begged.

"No!"

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Because truth or dare is stupid," Luke replied.

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"No!"

"Yeah!" Luke replied and than Lorelai pulled out the famous Gilmore pout. Luke couldn't take it anymore so he accepted, although he secretly wanted to play.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Lorelai shouted. "You ask me one first."

"Fine," Luke grunted. "Okay, so truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lorelai replied and Luke began to think of a question to ask her.

"Why did you hookup with Josh at that party? I mean you obviously didn't know too much about him," Luke said.

Lorelai didn't know how to answer his question.

"You don't have to answer it if it's too personal," Luke said.

"No I'll answer it. well I guess I was feeling a little lonely, I mean everyone around me was having a good time and it seemed like everyone had someone else, I mean Brooke had Bryan, you had Sammie and I just wanted to give Josh a chance and hope that he could take away my loneliness." Lorelai replied.

"Oh," Luke said satisfied with the answer he was given.

"Of course that didn't work out but at least I gave it a try," Lorelai said.

"Yeah."

"So truth or dare?" Lorelai asked.

"Truth," Luke replied.

"Okay, have Josh and Sammie ever dated?" Lorelai asked.

Luke swallowed before he answered, "Not exactly dated…"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I've caught them fooling around a few times," Luke replied.

"Like what kind of fooling around," Lorelai asked.

"Like FOOLING AROUND," Luke said with his eyebrows raised high and Lorelai immediately got what he meant.

"Than why are you still with her?" Lorelai asked.

"Actually…I'm not anymore," Luke said.

"You broke up?" Lorelai asked and Luke nodded.

"Oh Luke I'm so sorry," Lorelai replied.

"Don't be," He said and gave her a small smile which she returned. "Ok so truth or dare?" Luke asked.

"Dare," Lorelai replied.

"Okay, I dare you to ki…um…" Luke stuttered, he knew that he wanted Lorelai to kiss him but he didn't know how well Lorelai would react to that.

"To what?" Lorelai asked hoping that he was going to say what she wanted him to say.

"Um…"

"Kiss you?" she whispered. Luke than looked up and before he knew it Lorelai's lips were on his in a soft and gentle kiss. Luke soon relaxed into the kiss and they both pulled back. They looked into each others eyes and smiled, just wanting nothing more than to have the others lips on their own once again.

They than pulled each other into another kiss but this one was very different. It had passion and wanting. Luke's tongue than lightly went across Lorelai's bottom lip asking for entrance. She happily accepted and their tongues lightly caressed one another's. When there was lack of air they both slightly pulled back with smiles on their faces. Their noses brushed and Luke gave Lorelai a light peck on the lips.

"So…" Lorelai said.

"So...now what?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said.

"If you want to just forget that it ever happened-"Luke began getting nervous that she was regretting it but was cut off by Lorelai's lips on his.

Lorelai than pulled back and replied, "I don't want to forget it ever happened."

"Good." Luke said and kissed her on the forehead and Lorelai grinned.

"I'm getting kind of tired," Lorelai said and looked at the clock. It was now around 2 in the morning.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want?" Lorelai asked unsure of how their relationship would be.

"Sure," Luke replied and they both began to leave the room. As soon as the opened the door they saw 4 sleeping girls in the living room. One was on each one of the couches and two of them were on the floor. They were all covered with blankets and had a pillow.

"I guess that's not an option…" Lorelai whispered and than motioned for Luke to stay there while she went to the closet. Lorelai than quietly opened the closet to find no more pillows, or blankets. She closed the door and quietly made her way back to Luke. She than motioned for him to come into her room and shut the door.

Once they were both in her room Lorelai said, "Well there are no more blankets or pillows, so I guess, if you don't mind, we will have to share my bed," Lorelai said hoping that Luke would agree.

Luke agreed immediately and Lorelai smiled.

"Okay so you can sleep in whatever you're comfortable with and I am going to go change into my PJ's," Lorelai said and went off into the bathroom. After she changed and washed up she came out wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a white tank top with her curls hanging just below her shoulders.

Luke couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was and before he knew what he was doing he walked up to Lorelai and kissed her hard on the lips. They pulled back and smiled once again at the other.

"You look beautiful," Luke said and kissed her on the nose.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Lorelai said staring at a shirtless Luke with only boxers on. Luke than walked into the bathroom and washed up and got ready for bed.

After they were both ready to go to sleep Luke and Lorelai both squeezed into the twin sized bed. They were basically on top of each other because of the lack of room. Since Lorelai's bed was against the wall Luke laid to the side closest to the wall and Lorelai lay on the other side. They both faced the side closest to the door.

Luke, seeing Lorelai struggling to stay on the bed, put his arm around her stomach and held her tight.

"I won't let you fall," Luke whispered in her ear and softly kissed her head. Lorelai grinned and both of them soon drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

A/n: Okay so I hope that was better than the other chapter. Okay so I hope you enjoyed that and again if I get 15 or more reviews I will update within the next 3 days so please review and suggestions are definitely welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It all sadly does not belong to me.

A/n: I am SO sorry it has taken me this long to update. This was a lot longer than I had expected I am SO SO SO sorry, but what really matters is that the update is here and everyone should be happy…Hopefully. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"_You look beautiful," Luke said and kissed her on the nose._

"_You don't look too bad yourself," Lorelai said staring at a shirtless Luke with only boxers on. Luke than walked into the bathroom and washed up and got ready for bed._

_After they were both ready to go to sleep Luke and Lorelai both squeezed into the twin sized bed. They were basically on top of each other because of the lack of room. Since Lorelai's bed was against the wall Luke laid to the side closest to the wall and Lorelai lay on the other side. They both faced the side closest to the door._

_Luke, seeing Lorelai struggling to stay on the bed, put his arm around her stomach and held her tight._

"_I won't let you fall," Luke whispered in her ear and softly kissed her head. Lorelai grinned and both of them soon drifted off into a nice deep sleep._

The next morning

Luke gently stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to find Lorelai sleeping on top of him. He smiled to himself remembering the night before and didn't dare move from his position.

About 5 minutes later Lorelai gently opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Luke. They were both looking into the others eyes with the biggest grins on their faces.

"Morning," Luke said. Lorelai grinned and leaned down to kiss Luke in a sweet but quick kiss.

"Morning," Lorelai replied and than looked at the clock near her bedside it read 11:52.

"Oh God!" Lorelai said quickly and rolled off of Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I have class in 8 minutes!" Lorelai screamed and immediately started going to her closet to decide on which outfit she would wear. Luke started to get into his clothes from the previous night.

Once Lorelai was fully dressed, brushed her teeth, and put makeup on she quickly ran out of the dorm leaving a confused Luke. Luke was about to leave her a note on her desk when suddenly the door swung open and before he knew it Lorelai was kissing him as if she would never see him again.

"Bye!" She said with a smile and a quick peck on the lips and once again bolted out the door.

Luke smiled and made his way back to his dorm.

_**At Luke's dorm**_

Luke walked in and found Josh on the couch with only his boxers on and his disgusting feet on the coffee table.

"Where have you been all night?" Josh asked.

"Places," Luke answered and walked into his room, Josh following close behind. "What do you care anyways?"

"Dude I'm sorry but Sammie is HOTT!" Josh said randomly.

"Is that ALL you care about? If you see a hot girl you have to sleep with her?" Luke screamed.

"Well I don't HAVE to sleep with her, but it doesn't hurt…"

"That's low dude, real low."

"Yea, whatever. Which reminds me I think that I should call Lorelai," Josh said.

"Um…I don't think that is such a good idea." Luke said.

"Why not? You like her or something?" Josh asked.

"Yea, so what if I do? You slept with Sammie and I didn't make a big deal of it and now I like Lorelai so you're just going to have to deal with it." Luke said and stormed of into his room to get dressed and showered.

_**In the dining hall**_

Lorelai was walking around looking for a place to sit when she spotted Brooke and Haley sitting at a table. She walked over and joined them.

"Hey you guys," Lorelai said as she sat down.

"Hey," they all answered.

"So, was Luke stuck at our dorm last night?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered with a smile.

"So where did he sleep?" Haley asked.

"Um, my bed," Lorelai answered smiling.

"Oh my God, you guys didn't ….did you?" Haley asked.

"No, of course not," Lorelai said.

"Well you said he was in your bed! What was I supposed to think?" Haley asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said and smiled.

"So did anything happen?" Brooke asked.

"Um…" Lorelai was about to tell them the whole story when she spotted Luke coming to her table. He sat down next to Lorelai and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Haley and Brooke both smiled.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Brooke said and Luke and Lorelai blushed.

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's leg under the table and she smiled. In return she put her hand on top of his.

Once they were all done eating Haley and Brooke went to their next class and Lorelai and Luke walked around campus hand in hand.

"So I talked to Josh," Luke said.

"About us?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing he was talking about how if he sees a hot girl he always wants to sleep with her and than he was talking about how he should call you and I exploded. I told him that I liked you and everything and than I kind of just bolted out of the room." Luke explained and looked at Lorelai for her reaction.

She smiled and hugged him

"What was that for?" Luke smiled.

"I don't know, for being you," Lorelai explained and smiled. The both walked into a corner where no one could see them. Luke held her tight and gave her a sweet and slow kiss on the lips; they both slightly pulled back and rested their foreheads against one another's. Lorelai scrunched up her nose and nuzzled it against Luke's who quickly returned the nuzzle. They both than pulled back smiling.

"Come on, lets go," Luke said and took her hand in his giving it a quick squeeze. They both walked to Lorelai's dorm.

"You want a soda?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Luke replied as Lorelai reached into her mini fridge and tossed him a soda. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked as she raised an eyebrow. Luke smiled and leaned forward and met his lips to hers. Eventually it became a full make out session, that is until the door opened. Luke and Lorelai both looked up.

"Whoa sorry," Brooke said and quickly left. Luke blushed and Lorelai laughed.

"So, I have a baseball game tomorrow night, you want to come and watch?" Luke asked with Lorelai sitting in his lap with her back leaning against his chest.

"Sure, maybe Brooke would want to come too." Lorelai said.

"Yea. So she and Bryan seem to be doing really well."

"Yea, hey what would you say to going on a double date with Bryan and Brooke and no one else," Lorelai said remembering their group date which included Josh and Sam.

"I would say okay," Luke said while kissing her neck.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea why not?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't think you were a double date kind of guy."

"I don't mind it, I mean if it makes you happy than I'll go" Luke said and looked at his watch.

"Thanks hon," Lorelai said and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye," Luke said and walked out the door.

Lorelai sat in her room satisfied with the way her life was going. She thought about how she now had Luke and the best dorm mates that she could ask for, and to top it all off she was living at college AWAY from Emily and Richard Gilmore.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey," Brooke said and sat on Lorelai's bed.

"Hey."

"So you and Luke huh," Brooke said with a smile.

"Yea," Lorelai said and the two girls couldn't keep their excitement in them any longer they both hugged and screamed.

"So, explain everything!" Brooke said.

After a few hours Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Luke."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the carnival this weekend." Luke said hoping that Lorelai would say yes.

"Of course I will." Lorelai said excited that she and Luke were spending so much time together.

"Great," Luke said and both of them knew the other one was smiling.

"Yea, so I'll talk to you later?" Lorelai asked.

"Definitely, bye," Luke said and they both hung up.

A/n: Okay I know it isn't my best work but I have been experiencing a little bit of writers block lately and PLEASE if anyone has suggestions they are VERY welcome. So please REVIEW so I can update quickly and make you all very happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…but one can dream.

A/n: Thank you all for the reviews! I am sorry it took me a few days to update but I am working as fast as I can. SO please read and tell me what you think in some of your fabulous reviews. I hope you guys enjoy!

_Last on College Mates_

"_Hey, it's Luke."_

"_Oh hey what's up?"_

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the carnival this weekend." Luke said hoping that Lorelai would say yes._

"_Of course I will." Lorelai said excited that she and Luke were spending so much time together._

"_Great," Luke replied and both of them knew the other one was smiling._

"_Yea, so I'll talk to you later?" Lorelai asked._

"_Definitely, bye," Luke said and they both hung up._

The next day both Luke and Lorelai were heading for their class with Professor Friedman

"Hey stranger," Lorelai said spotting Luke heading in the same direction.

"Hey you," Luke said and gave her a quick kiss. "So I was thinking since you really wanted to go on that double date with Brooke and Bryan we could do that after tonight's game and maybe Brooke and Bryan would want to come with us to the carnival this weekend." Luke suggested.

"That sounds great! I'll go and run it past Brooke when I get back to my dorm," Lorelai said as they both entered the lecture room. Lorelai and Luke both took a seat next to each other and toward the back. Within the next few minutes students started filling in the empty seats and soon enough the whole classroom was full. Professor Friedman began his lecture and Luke took Lorelai's hand in his. They stayed like that until the end of class.

"So you and Brooke are coming to the baseball game tonight?" Luke asked.

"Of course! We would not pass up an opportunity to see our guys in those cute tight pants," Lorelai said with a big smile and received an "Ah jeez" from Luke.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yea," Lorelai replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Bye," She said and gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go and heading back to her dorm.

Luke stood there for a few seconds just admiring her. She was so beautiful and confident, how did he get so lucky? After realizing that he had been standing in the same spot for the past five minutes Luke decided to go back to his room and relax a little bit before the big game.

_**At Lorelai's dorm**_

"Hey," Lorelai said as she walked into the room.

"Hey," Brooke replied, "how was your class?"

"Not that bad," Lorelai said in her usual manner.

"I thought you said that Professor Friedman's class was one of the most boring classes that you have."

"It was, but not when you have a distraction," Lorelai said.

"Oh so Luke is in that class too huh?"

"Yup, I don't think I would have been able to survive another class if he wasn't."

"Yea I have a lot of classes with Bryan so I know what you mean. Oh and that reminds me, we agreed that we were going to go to the baseball game tonight right?" Brooke asked.

"Yea, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well cause Bryan asked me if I was going tonight and I told him that I was and that you were going too to see Luke."

"Yea Luke asked the same thing. Oh yea and Luke also brought up an idea about our double date. So he suggested that we all get together after tonight's game and he wanted to know if you guys wanted to go with us to the carnival this weekend too." Lorelai said.

"That sounds great, let me just call Bryan and ask him if that all right," Brooke said. Lorelai smiled knowing that this would be an excuse to get to talk to her lover boy once again.

_**At the baseball Game**_

Lorelai and Brooke took two seats on the bleachers. They both sat down and watched as the team started to run out onto the field. Lorelai and Brooke both looked for Luke and Bryan who came out last. When the team was finished stretching they all started to play catch with their other teammates to warm up. Luke spotted Lorelai and gave her a quick wink. Lorelai smiled and looked over at Brooke who blew a kiss to Bryan who pretended to catch it.

Throughout the game Luke and Bryan did extremely well. They both made many good plays and Luke made a homerun. Of course Lorelai and Brooke cheered the loudest out of almost everyone in the stands. After the game Luke and Bryan went to find Brooke and Lorelai. (a/n: sorry I didn't go into more detail about the game but reading about baseball can be extremely boring).

Feeling very playful Luke approached Lorelai from the back and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" Luke said trying his best to disguise his voice but not being very successful.

"Um…let me see…Luke?" Lorelai said and turned around and was greeted by a kiss.

"Ha Luke I'm psychic!" Lorelai exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Or psychotic," Luke said and Lorelai playfully hit his chest. "So do you guys want to go get some pizza or something?" Luke asked and everyone nodded.

_**At the PIZZA place**_

They were all seated at a booth, Luke and Lorelai sat on one side and Brooke and Bryan on the other.

"Do you guys want to get a large pie for the whole table?" Luke asked.

"I don't think that will be enough," Lorelai said.

"I'm sure it will be plenty, plus we can order more if we want," Bryan said and Lorelai agreed.

After about five minutes of waiting the waitress came around.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Um, yeah we'll have a plain large pie," Luke said.

"Okay and to drink?"

"Coke please," Brooke, Bryan, and Luke said.

"And for you?" The waitress asked pointing to Lorelai.

"Coffee please."

"Okay your order should come out in about 15 minutes, call me if you need anything," She said and left the table.

"You know coffee will kill you?" Luke said.

"Oh please I have been drinking coffee all my life and I'm still here to see you in your tight little pants," Lorelai said once again referring to the baseball pants that he was still wearing. Luke just rolled his eyes, put his arm around Lorelai, and kissed the side of her head.

After about 20 minutes their food arrived. They each took one slice of pizza to start out with. As Luke took his second bite he got a little bit of sauce right below his lip.

"So are you guys coming with Lorelai and I to the carnival this weekend?" Luke asked.

"Yea, it sounds like fun," Everyone looked up and immediately started laughing.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Come here babe," Lorelai said and kissed him and licked the sauce off.

"Thanks," Luke said and gently kissed her.

"My pleasure," Lorelai said returning the kiss.

After a few seconds they pulled away and turned back to Brooke and Bryan who were smiling at the two and Lorelai knew that in Brooke's mind she was thinking "AWWWW how cute."

Luke and Lorelai both blushed and continued eating their food.

After Lorelai ordered extra pizza, fries, and three more cups of coffee they were finally finished and Luke and Bryan split the bill. They all walked back to Lorelai and Brooke's dorm, walked in and sat on the couches.

Luke and Lorelai were cuddled up on one couch while Bryan and Brooke were on the other.

"Lorelai and Brooke is that you?" Haley screamed from her room.

"Yeah its us," Lorelai screamed back.

"Oh do you guys have any tampons that I can borrow or use cause I don't think you will want them back," Haley said with a giggle and walked out into the hallway. "Oh God," She said while slapping her forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Luke said. Lorelai smiled loving how Luke was so mature. She knew that if it had been any other guy they would have made her feel embarrassed about it. On the other couch Brooke put her hand over Bryans mouth to keep him from laughing.

"Yeah I have some," Lorelai said and got up. Lorelai walked into her room and handed Haley a few tampons and came back to the couch. As soon as she sat down Luke put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. Lorelai fell asleep against Luke, and it became time for him and Bryan to leave. Brooke and Bryan were saying their goodbyes and Luke was gently nudging Lorelai trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge.

Luke sighed and gently picked her up from the couch and layed her on her bed in her bedroom. Just as Luke was about to take his arms out from under her she gently grabbed one of his hands and whispered,

"Stay."

A/n: Again it was not one of my best chapters and I am so sorry. My school is starting really soon so it may take me a little bit longer to update. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Once again suggestions are very welcome and I am trying to work some of your guys past suggestions into my story. SO please REVIEW and tell me what you think.

**LONG REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED** but not necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/n: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I am trying my best with all of my schoolwork going on. Anyways I am sorry about the review thing last time I seemed to have messed something up so that was my fault…sorry. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter and **since many of you could not review for the last chapter I encourage you to review for this one and if you would like you can add your thoughts about the last chapter as well. **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

_**LAST TIME ONE COLLEGE MATES:**_

"_Yeah I have some," Lorelai said and got up. Lorelai walked into her room and handed Haley a few tampons and came back to the couch. As soon as she sat down Luke put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. Lorelai fell asleep against Luke, and it became time for him and Bryan to leave. Brooke and Bryan were saying their goodbyes and Luke was gently nudging Lorelai trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge._

_Luke sighed and gently picked her up from the couch and laid her on her bed in her bedroom. Just as Luke was about to take his arms out from under her she gently grabbed one of his hands and whispered,_

"_Stay."_

"But-" Luke started but was cut off.

"Shhhh," Lorelai said and placed a finger on his lips and took his free hand in hers. She slowly got up and gently kissed him.

"Lorelai, are you sure?" Luke asked not wanting her to regret anything later. Lorelai nodded and kissed Luke again but this time with much more passion. Luke slowly led Lorelai to the bed and laid her down never letting their lips part.

XOXOX

The next morning Lorelai was the first to wake up. She tried to get out of bed but she felt an arm around her waist unconsciously pulling her back. Lorelai's memories of the previous night quickly came flooding back and she smiled to herself while watching her boyfriend sleep.

After noticing the time Lorelai knew that they needed to get up to meet Brooke and Bryan at the carnival. "Luke," Lorelai whispered while trying to nudge him. "Luke," She tried again. Than after realizing that simple nudging was not going to do the trick, Lorelai got a better idea.

She quickly straddled him and gave him a nice and slow kiss. Luke began to wake up and was surprised at first but he slowly started to participate in the kiss as well. After a minute or two they both pulled back.

"Good morning," Lorelai said.

"A _very_ good morning," Luke said and gave Lorelai another quick kiss. They both smiled.

"Come on," Lorelai said while quickly getting out of bed and taking Luke's hand.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Well we need to get ready to go to the carnival." Lorelai said.

"Oh, well than I should probably go back to my place so I can get some clean clothes." Luke said.

"Yea, well I was thinking we should probably take a shower first," Lorelai said with a wicked grin.

"Oh were you?" Luke asked with a grin that matched Lorelai's. Lorelai slowly nodded and led Luke into the bathroom.

XOXOX

(Luke and Lorelai walking into Luke's dorm)

"Wow," Lorelai said seeing the dirty mess on the couches and someone's feet sticking up in the air from the couch. Luke had a look on his face like he had just scene a ghost.

"This place is disgusting," Luke said.

"Who's that?" Lorelai said while pointing the feet sticking up in the air.

"Um, I think that's Josh," Luke said and looked at Lorelai who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew," Lorelai said.

"Come on let's go to my room," Luke said and Lorelai followed him. Luke walked to his closet and started to pick out his outfit for that day. He chose to wear a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt that showed off his muscles.

"You ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yup, come on let's go before he starts attracting flies," Lorelai joked. Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they left the dorm and started walking to where the carnival was being held.

"So, this is a carnival?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, you've never been to a carnival before?" Luke asked.

"No, my parents wouldn't approve. They think carnivals are wear hobo's like to hang out." Lorelai explained and Luke gave her a confused look.

"Come on I see Brooke and Bryan."

"Hey you two," Brooke and Bryan said.

"Hey, how long have you guys been waiting?" Lorelai asked.

"Not long," Bryan said.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Brooke asked.

"How about we just walk around and see what we come across?" Luke suggested, everyone agreed and they started to walk.

"Aw look at that stuffed animal it's so cute!" Lorelai said pointing to a big stuffed animal hanging from one of the game stands.

Luke walked up to the stand, "Can I have 3 balls please?" Luke asked and handed the guy a five.

"Luke what are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"You said you liked the stuffed animal," he replied with a wink. Lorelai smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"You're the best," Lorelai said.

"Okay so all you have to do is knock over all of the metal cartons. If you knock them over once, than you receive a small prize, if you knock them over twice or three times you receive a large prize." The man explained. Luke nodded and took his first throw. He knocked all of the cartons down. Lorelai smiled and Luke took his second throw. He knocked all of the cartons down but one. On his last throw Luke knocked them all down.

Lorelai hugged Luke and gave him a kiss.

"Congratulations, you won a large prize. Which one would you like?" The man who worked there asked.

"That one," Luke pointed to the one that Lorelai had said she liked.

"Thank you so much Luke," Lorelai said while holding her big stuffed teddy bear.

"No problem," Luke replied. "Do you want me to hold it for you?" Luke asked noticing that Lorelai was having trouble carrying it. Lorelai nodded and Luke took the stuffed animal from her.

"Now what do you guys want to do?" Lorelai asked.

"How about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" Bryan suggested. Luke and Brooke agreed.

"I think I'll skip this one," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I'm a little scared of heights," Lorelai explained turning red. "But you guys should go and have a good time.

"I'll stay down here with you," Luke said holding her hand.

"No, Luke you want to go," Lorelai explained.

"I don't want to go if you aren't there with me."

"I'll go with you then," Lorelai said trying to conquer her fear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean we'll go on and before I know it we will get off." Luke smiled and kissed her.

Luke and Lorelai entered one of the Ferris wheel carts and Brooke and Bryan went on another.

"You ready?" Luke asked holding Lorelai's hand.

"Yea." The Ferris wheel started to move and Lorelai moved closer to Luke. As they were coming closer to the top Lorelai buried her face in Luke's chest.

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Mhmm," Lorelai answered. Luke held Lorelai tight trying his best to comfort her. After going around a few times people started being let off.

"Oh no!" Lorelai said as their cart stopped on the top. Lorelai looked down and started to freak out. "Oh my God!"

Luke quickly covered Lorelai's lips with his own and she immediately started to relax, they stayed that way till it was their turn to exit the ride.

"Thanks Luke," Lorelai said. Luke gave her hand a tight squeeze as they caught up with Brooke and Bryan.

"Hey you guys do you think we could stop off at the bathroom?" Lorelai asked and they all nodded. Lorelai, Brooke, and Bryan all entered the restrooms and Luke was waiting outside watching after everyone's belongings.

"Luke!" Luke heard someone call. He turned around to see Sammie walking up to him. He immediately turned around pretending not to have heard her.

"Luke! I know you heard me!" Sammie said.

"What do you want?" Luke asked harshly.

"I want you back!"

"What! You're the one who went off and slept with Josh! How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry Luke but I was feeling down and jealous and I was confused!" Sammie tried to explain.

"Confused about what?"

"About life! I'm sorry Luke!"

"Well, its too late, I found someone else."

"Lorelai?" Sammie asked.

"Yea."

"Well let me just leave you with one last thought," Sammie said and pulled him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Before Luke could push her off Lorelai and Brooke came out of the woman's room. Lorelai immediately started to run.

"Lorelai, WAIT!" Luke yelled but it was too late.

A/n: Wow I think my story is getting worse and worse by the chapter but I am hoping that I will get some good ideas soon. Anyways I just thought that I would add a little drama to this story to spice things up a little bit. **PLEASE REVIEW** **and tell me what you think**, and give me more ideas cause they are needed.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…YET (EVIL LAUGH)**_

**_A/n: _I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I could take an hour and give you all of my excuses but I will save you from reading all of that. Please read and review!**

_**Last on College Mates:**_

"_Luke!" Luke heard someone call. He turned around to see Sammie walking up to him. He immediately turned around pretending not to have heard her._

"_Luke! I know you heard me!" Sammie said._

"_What do you want?" Luke asked harshly._

"_I want you back!"_

"_What! You're the one who went off and slept with Josh! How could you do that to me?"_

"_I'm sorry Luke but I was feeling down and jealous and I was confused!" Sammie tried to explain._

"_Confused about what?"_

"_About life! I'm sorry Luke!"_

"_Well, its too late, I found someone else."_

"_Lorelai?" Sammie asked._

"_Yea."_

"_Well let me just leave you with one last thought," Sammie said and pulled him by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Before Luke could push her off Lorelai and Brooke came out of the woman's room. Lorelai immediately started to run with Brooke following._

"Lorelai, WAIT!" Luke yelled but it was too late.

"Where are the girls?" Bryan asked. "Dude what's wrong?"

"Sammy showed up and said that she wanted me back and than I explained that I found someone else and that she was crazy and than she took me by the collar and kissed me. That's when Lorelai and Brooke came out."

"Sorry buddy, that's pretty bad timing."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe Sammie would do that! Why did I even go out with her in the first place? I need to get Lorelai back!" Luke exclaimed.

"Dude, I'm sure that once I explain everything that happened to Brooke that she can convince Lorelai to give you another chance." Luke nodded and they both slowly headed off to their dorm.

In Lorelai and Brooks' dorm

Lorelai lay on her bed crying and Brooke did the best that she could to comfort her.

"I can't believe he would do that! He said they were over, and especially after what she did to him!" Lorelai sobbed.

"Hun, I'm sure he has a good reason!" Brooke said and Lorelai continued to cry. RING RING RING.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hey it's Bryan."

"O hey, hold on a second." Brooke quickly left Lorelai's room. "Okay we can talk now."

"How's Lorelai doing?"

"Horrible, she's been crying all day, she really liked Luke…I think she may have loved him."

"Yea Luke isn't doing too well himself, he's been moping around all day, and I think I may have seen a few tears in his eyes."

"Those two are meant to be together. Bryan what really happened back at the carnival?"

"Sammie came wanting Luke back and he said that he already found someone else and of course she knew it was Lorelai. She than pulled him in by the collar and kissed him and that's when you and Lorelai came out."

"That explains a lot but I don't think that Lorelai will believe it."

"We have to get those two back together, you try your best to convince Lorelai that it was not Luke's fault and I will try to get Luke to find a way back to her."

"Okay, well I better go and check up on her, talk to you later."

"Bye." Brooke hung up the phone and went back to Lorelai's room.

"Lorelai Luke didn't cheat on you, it was all Sammie."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke explained the whole thing to Lorelai but Lorelai did not believe a word of it.

"Luke could have pushed her away! He's stronger than her and how do you know that story isn't just made up?"

"Common Lorelai you know that Luke is in Love with you! He would never do that to you!"

"Well he obviously isn't very in love with me than is he!" Lorelai screamed. Brooke understood why she was upset so she let her have some time alone.

It had been a week since the carnival and Luke and Lorelai still haven't talked. Now it was time for professor Smith's class.

Lorelai walked into the room and immediately saw Luke. She tried her best to avoid his gaze and sat at the opposite side of the room as him. Five girls walked up to Luke and immediately started flirting with him. He tried his best to avoid them but they would follow him everywhere he went. Luke made his way over to Lorelai but Lorelai didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

"Lorelai, please speak to me," Luke pleaded. Lorelai turned in her seat so that she was facing the opposite direction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats," Professor Smith said and Luke retrieved to where he was sitting. At the end of the class Lorelai quickly gathered her stuff and headed towards the door. Luke did the same trying to catch up with her but she was gone before he could get to her.

2 weeks later

Luke sent flowers, chocolate, candy, and everything he thought that she would like. He continued to mope around and he hadn't seen Lorelai since their last class two weeks before.

It was a cold and rainy day and Luke decided that he was finally going to get her back.

He ran outside and all the way over to Lorelai's dorm, he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He went around to the side of her dorm and looked through the window. No one was there. Luke sat down not even bothering to move somewhere where he would not get soaked. He just sat with his head in his hands and thought about all that had happened through out the last three weeks.

He met the most amazing girl and she somehow got away. How could he have let this happen? He was determined to get her back and he would wait there until she returned.

Half an hour later he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see Brooke, Haley, and Lorelai going towards their dorm. Lorelai quickly spotted Luke and stopped dead in her tracks.

"We will be inside if you need us," Haley said and the two of them left. It was still pouring and Lorelai was starting to get drenched.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, you won't talk to me, you avoid me, you have done everything in your power to stay out of my life, just give me a chance."

"A chance for what!"

"To explain! Look Lorelai I would NEVER do that to you. You know me and I am not that kind of guy. I would especially never do that with Sammie. She cheated on me and I didn't care because I had you. You made up for everything, and you made me happy. When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Your gorgeous blue eyes, your dark brown curls, and your perfect smile. I knew from that moment that you were the one for me."

Lorelai stood their speechless.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I'm in love with you!" Lorelai smiled and ran over to him. She immediately rapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his wet face.

"I…love…you…too," she said in between kisses. Brooke and Haley looked out of Lorelai's window and smiled. This was how life was supposed to be.

A/n: Not my best work but still a little something. Please review and tell me what u think of it and give me some ideas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows by now that I do not own Gilmore girls, DUH.**

**A/n: Sorry it has been so long, but I have had the BIGGEST writers block with this story. Anyways I loved all of your reviews and suggestions, and will eventually be adding many of them as the story progresses. I hope you guys ENJOY!**

_Last on College Mates:_

"_What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked._

"_Lorelai, you won't talk to me, you avoid me, you have done everything in your power to stay out of my life, just give me a chance."_

"_A chance for what!"_

"_To explain! Look Lorelai I would NEVER do that to you. You know me and I am not that kind of guy. I would especially never do that with Sammie. She cheated on me and I didn't care because I had you. You made up for everything, and you made me happy. When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Your gorgeous blue eyes, your dark brown curls, and your perfect smile. I knew from that moment that you were the one for me."_

_Lorelai stood their speechless._

"_Lorelai Gilmore, I'm in love with you!" Lorelai smiled and ran over to him. She immediately rapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his wet face._

"_I…love…you…too," she said in between kisses. Brooke and Haley looked out of Lorelai's window and smiled. This was how life was supposed to be._

They both pulled back a little bit letting their faces caress the others.

"We're all wet," Lorelai giggled and Luke let out a chuckle.

"Come on, lets go inside and dry off."

"Okay," Lorelai answered and shivered. They opened the door and ran to get some towels.

"Don't you guys keep any clean towels in here?" Luke asked seeing that there was only one towel in the closet. Lorelai shrugged and Luke handed her the towel.

"Luke your going to freeze, come here and share the towel with me." Luke obeyed and walked over to Lorelai.

"You know what I think we need?" Lorelai asked.

"Some more towels?"

"No, a nice hot bubble bath" Lorelai said with a smirk.

"That might just do it." Luke replied with a smirk matching Lorelai's. They both walked into the bathroom and Lorelai started the water and put in the bubbles.

"Ready?" Lorelai asked.

"You bet," Luke replied and they started to undress. Luke hopped into the tub first and Lorelai followed. Her body lay against his as they relaxed under the warm water.

They sat in a comfortable silence, and Lorelai took Luke's hand in her own.

"I'm really happy we're back together," Lorelai said and turned her head to give him a peck on the lips.

"Me too, it wasn't the same without you." Luke replied and gave her hand a squeeze.

The next day in Professor Smith's class Luke walked in immediately looking for Lorelai. 'She must not be here yet' he thought and saved two seats.

The class began and still no Lorelai, Luke was getting worried. Class ended an hour later and Lorelai had never showed up. Luke ran to Lorelai's dorm room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Hey Luke!" Haley greeted.

"Hey, is Lorelai here?"

"Yea, she's been really sick, Brooke and I have been taking care of her."

"She's sick? Does she have a fever? Is she okay?"

"Luke, calm down, she's going to be fine. She just has a low fever and a really bad cold."

"Oh, okay, well you guys can leave if you want, I can take care of her from here."

"Okay, she's in her room."

"Thanks," Luke replied and immediately went into her room. He gently knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer. He slowly opened the door and saw Lorelai sleeping in her bed. There were tissues all around her and a thermometer on the floor. Look walked over to her sleeping body and smiled, even when she was sick she looked beautiful.

Luke gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

"Oh good your still here," Luke said walking up to Haley.

"Yea, do you need something?"

"Yea, could you watch over Lorelai until I get back I want to get her some things."

"Aw that's so sweet, of course I will."

"Thanks, I should be back within a half an hour." Luke said and left.

20 minutes later Luke returned with many bags in his hand. "Is she awake yet?" He asked Haley.

"No, she's still sleeping."

"Okay. Thanks for watching over her."

"No problem," Haley replied and went into her own room.

Luke entered Lorelai's room to see her peacefully sleeping. He felt her forehead and could tell she still had a mild fever. Luke walked over to the chair and sat down wanting nothing more than to just watch the beautiful woman in front of him sleep.

A few hours later Lorelai woke up in a coughing fit.

"Ughhhhh" she growled not even noticing that Luke was in the room.

"Good morning to you too," Luke said.

"Jeez," Lorelai jumped and put a hand to her heart.

"Sorry if I scared you," Luke said and knelt beside Lorelai's bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Well you weren't in class today so I came here to find out what was wrong and Haley told me that you were sick, so I came here to make sure you were alright and to take care of you, especially because I am probably the cause of this cold."

"Who knew Luke Danes has such a sweet side to him?" Lorelai asked with a sincere smile and Luke let out a chuckle.

"So how are you feeling?" Luke asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm feeling a little better but still pretty crappy."

"Well I brought some things for you." Luke said and reached for the bags that he brought in earlier.

"Really? Luke you didn't have to do that…"

"I wanted too," he replied and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Ok so we have _17 magazine, Vogue, _chocolates, a few books that you said you wanted to read, gummy bears, marshmallows, a few DVD's, coffee, and…" Luke reached behind him "a teddy bear."

"Oh my God, Luke you're amazing!" Lorelai said and hugged him.

"It was nothing," Luke said with a shrug.

"Yes it was, Luke! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Lorelai said while hugging the teddy bear.

"You're not a bad girlfriend yourself" He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get a soda, I'll be right back," Luke said.

"Promise?" Lorelai asked.

"Promise," Luke said with a grin.

A/n: Okay yes very short and a little dull but it's a little something. I haven't had any ideas for this story and I am actually adding some of your suggestions into the next chapter. Anyways if anyone else has any suggestions **PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME! **Thanks for reading…you know you want to **REVIEW**! Please?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclamer: I do not own ANYTHING---YET.**_

_**A:n: It's been a long time, sorry everyone. Thank you so much for all my readers and reviewers and I hope you ENJOY this new chapter.** _

"_Well I brought some things for you." Luke said and reached for the bags that he brought in earlier._

"_Really? Luke you didn't have to do that…"_

"_I wanted too," he replied and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Ok so we have 17 magazine, Vogue, chocolates, a few books that you said you wanted to read, gummy bears, marshmallows, a few DVD's, coffee, and…" Luke reached behind him "a teddy bear."_

"_Oh my God, Luke you're amazing!" Lorelai said and hugged him._

"_It was nothing," Luke said with a shrug._

"_Yes it was, Luke! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Lorelai said while hugging the teddy bear._

"_You're not a bad girlfriend yourself" He said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He started to leave._

"_Wait, where are you going?"_

"_I'm just going to get a soda, I'll be right back," Luke said._

"_Promise?" Lorelai asked._

"_Promise," Luke said with a grin._

A few days later Lorelai was fully recovered from her cold and finally returning to her classes. Luke had been amazing to her while she slowly started to recover. He would bring her get well presents everyday and made sure that she got all of the notes that she needed from not only the classes that him and her shared, but from all of her others too. He took care of her, just like a perfect boyfriend would.

Luke was walking towards the library when he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and immediately smiled.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey beautiful," Luke replied and gave Lorelai a passionate kiss.

"I've missed doing that," Lorelai said, happy to be back to her normal, healthy self.

"Me too." Luke replied and kissed her again. "So, what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I don't have anything planned…what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking of going back home and seeing how my dad and sister are."

"Oh, that sounds cool. So when are you leaving?" Lorelai asked, trying her best to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you want to come with me. I'll be leaving Friday and I think my dad and sister will really like you. So, what do you say?"

"Of course I'll go," Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Good, although I have to warn you, the town that I live in is a little…crazy."

"Nothing I haven't had to deal with before," She replied.

"Okay, so I'll stop by later?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good," Lorelai said and kissed his cheek and left.

The week went by quickly, Luke and Lorelai hadn't had as much time to see each other and were glad that they were going to spend the entire weekend together. Lorelai would finally get to see the place where Luke grew up, and she knew that Luke would enjoy spending time with his dad and sister.

It was Thursday night and Lorelai was trying to figure out what to bring with her on the trip.

"Brooke!" Lorelai yelled from her room.

"What?" Brooke asked while walking into her room. "Oh my God, I feel like I just walked into a scene from twister. What happened to this place?"

"Well you know how Luke is taking me with him back to Stars Hollow?"

"Yes…" Brooke replied urging Lorelai to continue.

"Well, I am trying to figure out what to pack. I am going to be meeting his father and sister so I don't want to come off slutty but I do want to look nice…respectable…classy."

"Just don't pack your party clothes and you will be fine," Brooke said.

"Are you insinuating that my "party clothes" are slutty?"

"Hmmm…yes," Brooke responded grinning.

"Okay, just making sure," Lorelai replied and the two girls laughed. They then heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Brooke said still giggling.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said when she opened the door.

"Hey, is Lorelai here?"

"Yea, she's in her room, you can go right on in."

"Okay, thanks." Luke said and made his way to Lorelai's opened door. When he peeked in he saw Lorelai looking through one of her drawers. He quietly crept over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screamed and put her hand to her heart.

"It's just me" Luke chucked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jeez you scared me!" Lorelai said a bit out of breath.

"Sorry," Luke said and continued to hug her. He nuzzled his head between her neck and sighed.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, I just haven't gotten to see you much this week."

"I know, my week has been really hectic. Anyways you are just in time to help me pack!" Lorelai said and untangled herself from his warm embrace.

"Oh boy."

"So what should I bring? I want to come off nice for your family but not so nice that I look like I am trying too hard to impress them."

"They won't care what you wear. They will like you, just be yourself. Don't worry my sister and dad are very accepting people." Luke said.

"Good to know, but that still does not solve my problem. I have nothing to bring."

"You have an entire closet filled with clothes to bring."

"None of them are good enough!" Lorelai argued.

"What about this?" Luke asked holding up a blue tank top with white polka dots on it.

"You don't think that's too little?"

"No, looks good to me."

"Fine, I guess I will just pack everything…" Lorelai said.

"What do you mean by EVERYTHING?"

"You'll see," Lorelai said and smiled.

"This is going to be a long trip," Luke said and sighed. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you sleepover at my dorm, it will be a lot easier to get everything together and leave early."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, "what about Josh?"

"Oh yea…"

"You could stay here!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Are you okay with that?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am. You should bring your suit case over here soon."

"Yea, I'll go get it now. In the mean time you better finish packing." Luke said and was about to leave.

"By the way bring a bathing suit," Luke said with a grin and left. Lorelai smiled to herself and continued packing.

THE NEXT MORNING

Luke woke up from the strong light shining through the window. He opened his eyes and realized that Lorelai's body was facing his, their faces just centimeters apart. Luke grinned and looked at Lorelai's face. She looked so calm and peaceful, she was beautiful. Luke lightly kissed Lorelai's lips and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mmm…what a way to wake up," Lorelai said and smiled.

"I knew you would like it," Luke replied. "We have to start leaving."

"Five more minutes," Lorelai said but instead of shutting her eyes and going back to sleep she gave Luke a deep passionate kiss.

"I…think five…minutes…are up…" Luke said in between kisses. Lorelai slowly pulled back and smiled.

"Now that is the way to start a new day," Lorelai said and got up.

The car was filled with a comfortable silence, until Lorelai decided that during all road trips you need music.

"Luke can I turn on the radio?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Luke said.

"Oh I love this song!" She exclaimed and turned up the music.

**Everytime you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do **

_Luke looked at Lorelai as she sang along with the song_****

And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool

My friends tell me  
Something has come over me   
And I think I know what it is

I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

_He took her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze._****

Just the other night baby, I saw you hanging  
You were with your crew   
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind

I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, God, I think I know what it is

In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes with you

_He gently rubbed his thumb in a circular motion softly caressing her hand_

**Something strange has come over me  
Got me going out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside**

I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you   
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you (going outta my mind)  
I think I'm in love   
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doing silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you

Luke came to a red light as soon as the song ended and gently put his hand on the back of Lorelai's head and pulled it towards him in a tender kiss.

"I love it when you do that," Lorelai whispered as they both pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

"Well I love **you**."

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The next one will obviously be about Luke and Lorelai in stars hollow, which should be cute. **I am planning on updating tomorrow if I get enough reviews so PLEASE REVIEW**. SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!!!! SO PLEASE DON'T HESITATE!

**I am also planning on writing a new story about Luke and Lorelai as college students on spring break in the Bahamas so tell me if you think it's a good idea or have any suggestions!**


	15. Welcome to Stars Hollow

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything…that I know of…._

_A/n: Thank you guys for reviewing! Here is the chapter that I promised you. Please continue to review! The more reviews the faster the updates. _

_That was also not the first time Luke and Lorelai have said I love you to each other it's been a while so you all probably forget that he said it as they reconciled. Anyways I hope you still think it was cute. _

_**Btw, I actually DID update like 2 or 3 days ago, but the stupid website wouldn't let me post it for some reason. So I really did keep my promise, just thought I would mention that. Did anyone else have that problem?…Anyways on with the story.**_

_I hope you ENJOY_

_Last time on College Mates:_

_Luke came to a red light as soon as the song ended and gently put his hand on the back of Lorelai's head and pulled it towards him in a tender kiss._

"_I love it when you do that," Lorelai whispered as they both pulled back from the kiss. _

"_Oh yeah?" _

"_Yeah," Lorelai nodded._

"_Well I love **you**." _

Lorelai giggled, "I love you too," she replied and gave him another kiss. After a few seconds they heard a loud honk from behind them and pulled back. Luke blushed and Lorelai continued to laugh.

"Look at you blushing!" Lorelai said and pointed a finger at his face.

"I am not blushing."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm," Luke replied and took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze. The two stayed like that for the entire ride.

"We're here," Luke said as they passed the _Welcome to Stars Hollow_ sign.

"It's beautiful..." Lorelai said in amazement.

"You think that now, but just wait till you meet all of the crazy people in this town. You'll want to blow your brains out."

"What a wonderful way to describe your hometown," Luke chuckled and stopped the car.

"Let's go see if my dad is at the hardware store," Luke said.

"Okay…" Lorelai said a tad nervous.

"Don't worry," Luke took her hand, "He will love you." Lorelai smiled.

"I hope so."

"It's pretty hard not to," Luke said giving Lorelai a quick grin and leaving before she could reply.

At the hardware store

"Dad!" Luke screamed.

"Lucas?" William said while coming down the steps.

"Hey," He said going to his father and hugging him.

"Hey dad, this is my girlfriend Lorelai," Luke said returning to Lorelai and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well hello Lorelai," William said extending his hand, which she gladly shook.

"Hi Mr. Danes, I'm glad to finally meet you," She said shyly.

"Please, call me William," He said with a Luke-like smile.

"Okay William," Lorelai replied and looked over at Luke, who happened to be starring at her.

"Dad!" Someone screamed from the floor above.

"What?"

"Dad I need…" Liz said while coming down the stairs, "LUKE!" She screamed and jumped into her big brothers arms.

"Hey Lizzie!"

"I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," Luke said letting go of his sister. Lorelai smiled seeing how good of a big brother Luke was. She knew that someday Luke would make a great father…hopefully to her kids.

"Who's this?" Liz asked looking at Lorelai.

"This is my girlfriend, Lorelai," Luke said going back to his previous position and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nice to meet you Lorelai," Liz said.

"You too, your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," Liz said and the girls laughed.

"So, Lucas have you shown Lorelai around town yet?" William asked.

"No, I wanted her to meet you first."

"You should show her around, but I warn you Lorelai, some people in this town are a little…crazy."

"Yea, that's what I've heard…like father like son," Lorelai said commenting on there similar statements, Luke and William laughed.

"Okay well I'm going to go show Lorelai around town. Call me if you need anything!" Luke said before exiting the store.

OUTSIDE

"Your father and sister seem nice," Lorelai said.

"Yea they are," Luke said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Come on I want to show you something." Luke said while taking her hand and running.

"Luke! Where are we going?"

"You'll see! It's a surprise!" Luke said with a smirk.

"I hate surprises!"

"You'll like this one," Luke said slowing down.

"You better be right mister," Lorelai said while giggling and out of breath.

"Are you taking me to the woods so that you can have your way with me?"

"That's exactly what I plan on doing," Luke joked.

"I knew it!"

"We're here," Luke said slowing down.

"Wow," Lorelai said looking at the lake and the beautiful sunset in the distance. "It's …beautiful"

"Just like the girl standing next me," Lorelai blushed.

"So did you used to take all your girlfriends here?"

"No, I mean they've been here before, but I never took them when it looked like this…or when I've felt like this" Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and took his face in her hands and gently kissed him. The kiss started out slow, but began to heat up as Luke slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both pulled back and smiled leaning their foreheads against one another's.

"Hi," Lorelai whispered.

"Hi," Luke replied before kissing her nose. Lorelai smiled and took both of his hands in hers.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Luke asked.

"You're not so bad yourself," Lorelai replied and kissed him one last time.

A/n: okay that chapter was kind of boring but in the next chapters Luke and Lorelai will actually meet the crazy people in the town and realize how crazy Stars Hollow really is!


	16. Crazy town

Disclaimer: Don't own it…never did…never will

A/n: So its been a REALLY long time since I've update and I want to apologize for that. I have a bad case of writers block but I think it is leaving. I haven't been in town this summer and I just got back this week so I decided I better update now. I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days but will be back **and I promise I will update a Cinderella story asap**. Anyways sorry about the wait I hope you enjoy :).

Last on College Mates

"_Wow," Lorelai said looking at the lake and the beautiful sunset in the distance. "It's …beautiful"_

"_Just like the girl standing next me," Lorelai blushed._

"_So did you used to take all your girlfriends here?"_

"_No, I mean they've been here before, but I never took them when it looked like this…or when I've felt like this" Luke said._

_Lorelai smiled and took his face in her hands and gently kissed him. The kiss started out slow, but began to heat up as Luke slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both pulled back and smiled leaning their foreheads against one another's._

"_Hi," Lorelai whispered._

"_Hi," Luke replied before kissing her nose. Lorelai smiled and took both of his hands in hers._

"_You're amazing, you know that?" Luke asked._

"_You're not so bad yourself," Lorelai replied and kissed him one last time._

"So…" Lorelai stretched, "as much as I love this, I am really looking forward to meeting these crazy towns folk that you keep talking about."

"You really want to meet them?" Luke asked.

"Yea!"

"Are you positive? Cause you know, once you meet them there's no turning back, from then on they are in your life FOREVER," Luke said thinking about all of the crazy gossip the town shares within minutes of when it gets out.

"I think I am willing to take that risk," Lorelai replied and grabbed Luke's hand and pulled it toward the direction of the bridges end.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Luke asked confused.

"To meet the crazy people silly," Luke chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Lorelai asked.

"The Town is that way," Luke pointed in the opposite direction and Lorelai blushed.

"Fine than why don't YOU lead the way, big shot?"

"Fine, I will." Luke said and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Luke slow down!" Lorelai giggled and managed to trip over a rock in the process. She tumbled to the floor, still laughing.

"Lorelai! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Relax Lukey, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," Luke said pointing to her scratched up leg.

"Really? Huh, will you look at that."

"Come on, we should get back and wash that off," He said as he helped Lorelai to her feet.

"Ouch."

"You okay?" Luke asked.

"Yea, it just hurts to walk a little."

Luke walked over to Lorelai and picked her up bridal style.

"Wow look at you, all manly and muscular."

"Ah jeez," Luke replied.

"Your so cute!"

"I am NOT cute."

"Yes you are, you know you are, you just refuse to admit it."

"Whatever you say crazy lady." Luke said and looked down at the woman in his arms…the woman he loved.

They arrived at Luke's house and Luke gently placed Lorelai on the counter. He then went into the medicine cabinet and got some medicine he could clean Lorelai's cut with. He poured a little bit onto a paper towel and was about to apply it to Lorelai's leg when she slapped his hand away.

"Is that stuff going to burn?"

"No."

"You PROMISE?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise."

"You have to pinky swear." Luke locked his pinky with hers not letting go and gently applied the medicine.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, not bad at all."

As they were about to leave the Danes house Luke whispered in her ear "I would never do anything to hurt you." Lorelai smiled and gave him a slow gentle kiss. Just before Luke was about to deepen the kiss Lorelai quickly pulled back.

"Okay, now lets go meet the town," she said and headed out the door. Luke shook his head and smiled thinking 'what have I gotten myself into?'

They soon entered the town square and were immediately approached by a large woman.

"Lucas! It's so nice to see you!"

"You too Miss Patty," Luke said while taking a tiny step back.

"And who is this dear?"

"This is my girlfriend, Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you, Miss patty, was it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes dear. You're a lucky one. Lucas here is one of the most wanted bachelors in Stars Hollow."

"Is that so?" Lorelai grinned and poked Luke, who currently had 15 shades of red burning through his cheeks.

"I won't keep you any longer, enjoy Stars Hollow Lorelai!" Miss Patty said with a wave and walked towards her dance studio. Luke sighed.

"She wasn't that crazy!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"That was her on a good day!" Luke exclaimed.

"Sure." Lorelai said and rolled her eyes. Then they both saw a guy around there age running naked through the square…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" when he came to where Luke and Lorelai were standing Luke put a protective arm around Lorelai.

"They're baaaaack," the boy screamed and continued running.

"Who's that?" Lorelai asked.

"That would be Kirk."

"Your right, this town IS weird…but I like it," Lorelai said with a smile. Luke leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad," He said as he pulled back a little and gave her another quick peck on the lips.

**A/N: Sorry this was such a bad chapter but I am trying my best to recover from my writer's block! Please review and give me suggestions**


	17. Lakes and bikinis

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/n: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have been very busy and last time I didn't get that many reviews so I was starting to feel as if this story was going down the drain. Anyways I am willing to try to make it better so please **review and tell me what you think!**

Last time on College mates!

_Sure." Lorelai said and rolled her eyes. Then they both saw a guy around there age running naked through the square…_

"_Ahhhhhhhh!" when he came to where Luke and Lorelai were standing Luke put a protective arm around Lorelai._

"_They're baaaaack," the boy screamed and continued running._

"_Who's that?" Lorelai asked._

"_That would be Kirk."_

"_Your right, this town IS weird…but I like it," Lorelai said with a smile. Luke leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss._

"_I'm glad," He said as he pulled back a little and gave her another quick peck on the lips._

Luke and Lorelai continued to walk around the town

"It's getting hot, maybe we should go back inside and cool off for a bit." Lorelai suggested.

"Yea or you know what else we can do?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Well we could go swimming."

"Really? There's a pool around here?" Lorelai asked.

"No but we can swim in the lake that we visited earlier. I remember when I was a little boy my sister, my dad, and I would always go to the lake when it would get hot outside. It would always relax us and we would have races and through a ball from one end of the lake to the other. It was fun."

"That sounds great, only I don't have a bathing suit." Lorelai said disappointed.

"I'm sure you can borrow one from my sister, you should be around the same size."

"Really? You think she would let me even though we only met a few hours ago?"

"Yea, it will be fine," Luke said while heading towards the house. "Hey Liz!"

"What's up big brother?"

"Do you have any bathing suits you could lend Lorelai? We were thinking of going for a swim in the lake."

"Yea, I'm sure I have one that should fit her." Liz said and turned to Lorelai. "You can come up to my room and pick one out if you would like."

"That would be great, thanks!" Lorelai said as she followed Liz up the stairs.

"So I have some boring one pieces, some average tankini's, and some brilliant but sexy bikini's. Take your pick."

"I've never really been one for one pieces."

"Yea me neither," Liz laughed. "My dad made me get those when I was younger when he was scared that bikinis would show too much skin."

"Yea I know the feeling. My parents used to be so overprotective when it came to bathing suits. I somehow got around their rules though." Liz laughed.

" I think you should wear a bikini. I have black, baby blue, and white."

"I'll try the blue one," Lorelai replied.

"Good choice," Liz said as she took the blue bikini out of the drawer and handed it to Lorelai. "I have a bathroom right there if you want to try it on."

"Oh that would be great, thanks."

"How does it fit?" Liz called through the door after a few minutes had passed.

"Great actually!" Lorelai called back. "Wow we must be the same size."

"Yeah, looks like it." Lorelai came out of the bathroom fully dressed with her bathing suit underneath her clothes.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your bathing suit. I know it must be weird you not knowing me that well and me already asking to borrow your clothes."

"Oh don't worry about it. If my brother loves you, I love you. Just don't hurt him, otherwise I will have to beat the shit out of you," Liz said half joking and Lorelai laughed.

"Don't worry, Luke is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would never want to hurt him."

"Good, well I am glad he finally found someone. I mean he had Sam but I could tell she wasn't good for him. I didn't like her the moment I saw her. I have a good feeling about you and my brother though, and I hope you guys work out."

"Thanks, I do to. I really care about your brother and it means a lot to me that you approve of our relationship," Lorelai said and gave Liz a hug.

"You should probably head down to my brother, you know how impatient he gets."

"Yea, I guess I will see you later."

"Looking forward to it," Liz replied as Lorelai headed back to Luke.

Lorelai came down to see Luke sleeping with his head on the table.

"Jeez I didn't think I took that long," Lorelai said to herself and walked towards Luke.

"Luke…" She whispered and kissed him on the head. He gently started to stir and finally awoke. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"Are you finally ready to go to the lake now?" Luke asked.

"Yea, well I wasn't the one passed out on the kitchen table," Lorelai joked.

"True, but you were the one who took forever to get a bathing suit."

"Ok, well lets go before we never leave," Lorelai suggested and took his hand in hers and led him towards the door.

At the lake

"Where should we put our towels?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll show you," Luke replied and took her to a spot of green grass around the lake. It was near a shaded tree but had a good amount of sun close by. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" she replied and laid out her towel.

She removed her tank top and shorts and looked up to see Luke in a trance.

"Like what you see?"

"Sure do," Luke replied as he continued to check her out. Meanwhile Lorelai got out the suntan lotion and began to apply it.

Eventually Luke took of his shirt and now it was Lorelai's turn to stare. She could tell that he had been working out and it was definitely paying off.

They both went to the bridge and Lorelai slowly dipped her toe into the water.

"Oh my God Luke! It's freezing, I am starting to think this was a bad idea."

"Oh come on its not that bad!"

"You go in then!"

"Fine," Luke said and jumped into the lake.

"Cold?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope, feels good. Come on and join me."

"No way. You aren't getting me to go in there." Lorelai said and started to return to their towels. Luke quickly got out of the water and picked her up.

"Hey! Luke put me down! Your cold and wet!" Lorelai screamed.

"You want me to put you down?" Luke asked.

"YES!"

"Okay," Luke said as he dropped her into the lake and then jumped in after her.

"LUKE!" Lorelai screamed as she resurfaced. "That was mean" She said with a pout but then began to grin.

"How else was I going to get you to go in with me?"

"It's freezing."

"Come here," Luke said and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?"

"Much, thank you."

"No problem" Luke said as he looked at the freezing girl in his arms. "Thanks for coming to Stars Hollow with me."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Lorelai replied and Luke laid a wet kiss on her nose.

A/n: Wow sorry it has taken me forever to update! I will try to be better and have updates sooner! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. A next one will be coming shortly.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**!


End file.
